mojmalykucykfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The end of Flutter Valley
The end of Flutter Valley -''' to tytuł pierwszego odcinka z pierwszej serii Mój Mały Kucyk, który składa się z 10 części. Wśród fanów został "uznany" jako drugi film o przygodach małych kucyków (sequel). W tym filmie czarownice i pszczoły zaczynają ze sobą współpracować by zniszczyć dom Słonecznych kycyków, kradnąc ich Słoneczny Kamień, który zapewnia życie dla ich doliny. Słoneczne kucyki muszą walczyć, aby go odebrać przed zmrokiem, gdyż wtedy ich dom przepadnie. Fabuła Problemy w podróży thumb|230px W podzięce za uratowanie Doliny Marzeń małe kucyki: Buttons, Baby Cuddles, Fizzy, Cupcake, Surprise i Gusty idą do Doliny Słonecznych kucyków na uroczystość Słonecznego Wtorku. Kucyki i tak są już spóżnione, jak twierdzi Fizzy, gdyż według słów Gusty, Cupcake "przez wieki piekła to duże ciasto". ''Jakby tego było mało Surprise zaczęła robić głupie psikusy, co jeszcze bardziej spowolniło pochód. Baby Cuddles, mówi, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tego miejsca, na co Buttons odpowiedziała jej, że na pewno je pokocha. To wszystko oglądają w swoim ogromnym kotle trzy wiedźmi z filmu pierwszego Rikka, Draggle i ich zgryźliwa matka Hydia. Szczególnie Hydia nie może znieść dialogów, jakie prowadzą ze sobą przyjaciele i w gniewie uderza łyżką o kocioł, z, którego wyskakują dwie małe myszy; jedna szara druga brązowa. Draggle też mówi, że ich nie znosi, a jej siostra popiera jej słowa. Matka czarownic nie może darować kucykom zniszczenie Smooza (mówąc przy tym jak bardzo nienawidzi Słonecznych kucyków) i karze córkom by przeszkodziły małym kucykom w dotarciu na święto. Na pytanie "jak" odpowiada, że są czarownicami i wygania je bijąc jednocześnie łyżką. Córki żegnają się z matką i pośpiesznie wychodzą z wulkanu. Widząc, że nic z tego nie będzie Hydia zadaje pytanie rotoryczne ''"co ja mam z nimi zrobić?". Plan złapania kucyków Tymczasem kucyki dalej idą naprzód. Śledząc je wiedźmy ukryły się w wysokiej trawie i kiedy te udały się na postój, zaczęły obmyślać plan jak je złapać. Nierozważna Draggle powiedziała wprost "by wyskoczyć i rzucić się na nie", na co Rikka nazwała ją głupią i powiedziała, że trzeba to zrobić w lepszy, sprytniejszy plan. Rikka wpada do kałuży błota i wyciąga z niej księgę zaklęć. Po chwili znajduje czar pozwalający stworzyć thumbjej lasso. Daje jedno siostrze i karze przygotować się, kiedy kucyki będą nadchodziły. Plan wypalił, kucyki zostały niemiło zaskoczone i kompletnie zdeorientowane. Rice i Draggle udaje się złapać całą szóstkę wraz z Spiki'em. Całe zdarzenie obserwuje Hydia wraz z myszami w kotle. Mówi, że jest z nich dumna, po czym odchodzi. Zaniepokoje długą nieobecnością przyjacioł Słoneczne kucyki wyleciały na patrol. Wśród nich była Honeysuckle, mająca nadzieję, że nic złego się nie stało i Morning Glory, która kompletnie nie bierze tego pod uwagę. Słoneczne kucyki zauważają kucyki złapane przez wiedźmy i ruszają im na pomoc w ostatniej chwili. Słoneczne kucyki użyły swoich magicznych mocy, pyłku, którego antagonistki nie mogły znieść (Rikka zaczęła kichać). Puściły lassa, a naszym bohaterom udało się zbiec. Zawstydzone schowały się w krzakach, bojąc się, żeby matka ich nie ujrzała w kotle. Draggle chce się poddać i pogodzić z porażką, ale Rikka zachowuje nieco więcej uporu i postanawia iść za kucykami aż do Doliny. Słoneczny Wtorek i lawina thumb|leftW czasie, gdy siostry pokłóciły się, kucyki dotarły już do wyznaczonego miejsca, a Rosedust zaczęła już swoją przemowę. Słyszcząc to wiedźmom zrobiło się niedobrze i zaczęło oczerniać wszystko to co usłyszały. Rikka cieszy się z tego, mówiąc, że "niedługo niedługo to miejsce takie nie będzie". Próbuje szukać jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale przeszkadza jej w tym siostra, która tym razem sama chce się popisać. Rikka niechętnie daje jej księgę, ale pod warunkiem, że znajdzie coś porządnego. Rosedust skończyła przemowę i ogłasza ten dzień "Słonecznym Wtorkiem" i mówi, że uroczystość może się zacząć. thumbKucyki i włochatki zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę From the Sun. W tym samym czasie siostry szukają czarów, które mają zepsuć im zabawę. Rikka proponuje zaklęcia polegające na stworzeniu lawiny, a Draggle szuka słów. Międzyczasie włochatki dają Rosedust swoje ciasta, a Cupcake ciasto czekoladowe, które ucierpiało po wypadku z lassem czarownic. Mimo iż nie nadaje się do spożycia królowa Słonecznych kucyków przyjmuje je z uśmiechem. Właśnie w tej chwili rozbrzmiewa się niezdenfikowany rozgłos. thumb|left|208pxOkazuje się, że to lawina sprowadzona przez wiedźmy. Wszystkie kucyki i włochatki uciekają. W popłochu nikt nie zauważył, że Słoneczny Kamień zaraz spadnie z swojego miejsca. Zauważyła to jednie Buttons wraz z Spiki'em oraz Baby Cuddles. Niestety, nikt nie zdążył zaaragować. Złe zaklęcie Czarownice cieszą się, ze swojego triumfu, gdy nagle zauważają, ze wyczarowana lawina zachowuje się dziwnie (wraca do nich samych w postaci ciemnego ciasta). Na domiar złego, okazało się, że wszystkiemu temu winna jest sama Draggle, która zrozumiała polecenie siostry jako stworzenie leguminy, a nie lawiny. Zażenowane i wyśmiane dziewczyny uciekają i zostawiają dolinę Słonecznych Kucyków w spokoju. thumbKucyki cieszą się z tego powodu, mimo iż Spike mówi, że było blisko. Pojawia się Honeyscukle i mówi, że trzeba będzie coś z nimi zrobić, bo będą zagrażały w przyszłości. Słyszy to Morning Glory, kucyk o ciepłym sercu i reaguje mówiąc, że nie chiały ich skrzydzić. Rosedust mówi kucykom by się nie kłóciły, lecz te nie mogą przestać wypierać się swoimi argumentami. Honeysuckle nadal upira się na tym, by rozprawić się z wiedźmami, mimo iż Morning Glory nie szuka walki i pragnie przejść na ugodę wierząc w dobroć antagonistek. Ostatecznie spór rozwiązuje Gusty mówiąc, by ona i jej przyjaciele wraz z włochatkami wrócili do domu, gdyż obrzędy już się skończyły. Kucyki żegnają się z Roseudst, a ta odlatuje. Honeysuckle mówi im, by uważały, na wiedźmy, a Morning Glory mówi, że nic im się nie stanie, Narada z rodziną W Mrocznym Wulkanie Hydia karze córkom jeść pączki (te nie znoszą słodyczy) za karę, za to, że źle wykonały jej rozkaz. Rikka zwala całą winę na Draggle i odwrotnie, a załamana matka nie może tego zrozumieć. Bierze je za kark i prowadzi do sekretnego pokoju, by nawiązać rozmowę z członkami rodziny z thumb|leftportretu w celu pozbyciu się kucyków raz na zawsze, śpiewając przy tym piosenkę i Family, Family i głośno się żaląc. Członkowie rodziny doradzają im, by nawiązały kontakt z pszczołami wraz z ich królową Bamblą. Plan ma polegać na tym, by każda z częsci wzięła coś dla siebie, pszczoły ukradnią Słoneczny Kamień, który ożywi krainę w, której mieszkają ponieważ nic tam nie rośnie, a wiedźmy zagarną dolinę Słonecznych Kucyków, gdy te rzucą się by rartować ich kamień, a wtedy pomocnicy antagonistek je złapią i trafią do niewoli. Wszyscy uważają ten pomysł za genialny. Matka kończy piosenkę i wysływa córki do Bamblandii. Wizyta u Bambli Córki idą do krainy pszczół. Okazuje się, że jest tam bardzo zimno (tak, że zamarzają nawet zwierzęta, min ryba, którą niesie w ręce Rikka). To jest głównym powodem dlaczego tutejsi mieszkańcy są oschli, oziębli i złośliwi. Rikka zauważa rosnącą na drzewie czerowną koniczynę; ulubiony kwiat Bambli. Draggle proponuje by dać ją w prezencie, a ta się zgadza. thumbNiestety Draggle spada z drzewa, a dopiero Rice udaje się ją zdobyć. Międzyczasie nadlatuje rój pszczół po czym porywają wiedźmy i przynoszą pod samo oblicze królowej. Pszczoły są nieprzyjaźnie nastawione do czarownic i widać to po nich, lecz po chwili udaje im się nawiązać rozmowę. Słuchając planu dziewczyn królowa jest zachwycona i zgadza się na niego. Futrzaki-przyjaciele włochatków W tym samym czasie małe kucyki: Buttons, Cupcake, Baby Cuddles, Gusty, Fizzy i Surprise idą sobie już do swojego domu, Paradie Estate. thumb|left|182pxWszystkie kucyki spacerują spokojnie po ścieżce, oprócz smoka, thumb|188pxktóry nerwowo przeczesuje las w poszukiwaniu wiedźm, nie mogąc zapomienieć ich wcześniejszego ataku, który miał miejsce w domu słonecznych kucyków i mimo słów Cupcake, że nic się nie stanie, Spike nadal postaanawia pozostać czyjnym. Właśnie wtedy nadlatuje nerwowa Suprise, mówiąc, że przed nimi znajdują się jakieś dziwne stworzenia. Idące z nimi włochatki rozpoznają w nich swoich kucyków - futrzaki. Witają i przedstawiają się z nimi. Ponieważ te stworzenia nigdy nie zgadzają się ze sobą, trudno nawiązać z nimi jakiś temat. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy razem mówią, że ich wróg to kamieniak, a, Gusty pyta jak wyglądają, pojawiają się po dwóch stronach mosty i przegryzają liny. Kucyki i przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie. Kolejny problem Kamieniaki dalej podgryzają liny, a kucyki i przyjaciele bezowocnie wołaja o jaką kolwiek pomoc. Nawet słowa Surprise nie docierają do kamiennych stworzeń. W końcu most zrywa się, a przyjaciele wpadają do kanionu, pod którym płynie rzeka. Szybka reakcja Fizzy ratuje futrzaki i włochatki, gdyż stworzyła za pomocą swojego rogu spadochron, Surprise łapie Spikie'a i Baby Cuddles, lecz niestety Buttons, Cupcake i Gusty wpadają do rzeki. Turkusowy jednorożec spokojnie opada na ziemię, a po chwili na brzeg wychodzą pozostałe kucyki i otrzepują się z wody. Na pytanie włochatków, dlaczego kamieniaki są wobec nich takie podłe te nie mogą im odpowiedzieć, gdyż same nie pamiętają dlaczego, gdyż bardzo długo z nimi walczą. Baby Cuddles narzeka na swoją nóżkę, gdyż boli ją po tym, jak Surprise zrzuciła ją na ziemię. Gusty mówi, że do Paradise Estate jest bardzo daleko, więc źrebak będzie utrudniać pochód. Z pomocą przychodzą im futrzaki, gdyż mówią, że w futrzani (krainie, gdzie żyją) mogą jej wyleczyć nóżkę. Porawanie Słonecznego Kamienia i Słonecznych Kucyków thumb|leftW tym samym czasie Słoneczne kucyki pilnie strzeżą swojego drogocennego kamienia, latając wokół niego i pilnując. To wszystko obserwują dwie czarownice Reeka i Draggle, oraz towarzysząca im chciwa Bambla, która mówi, że lepiej, żeby to się udało bo chce kamień dla siebie. Reeka czaruje fałszywą tęczę, która ma przyciągnąc uwage Słonecznych kucyków, tym samym, odciągając je na chwilę do kamienia. Morning Glory jest nią zachwycona, lecz Honeysuckle podejrzliwie się jej przygląda. Bambla atakuje od razu i szybko kradnie go. Słoneczne kucyki zauważyły to i ruszyły za nim w pogoń, a wiedźmy przejęły ich dolinę. Niestety pszczoły od razu mają już przewagę nad kopytnymi stworzeniami, gdyż są od nich znacznie szybsze. thumbGdy znikają im z oczu Rosedust z przerażeniem stwierdza, że poleciały do Bamblandii. Honeysuckle znów ostrzega, że to może być pułapka, lecz Roseudst nie chce tego słuchać, mówiac, że nie mają się o to spierać. Bambla rozkazuje swojej pracej ręce - Stingowi przygotować plaster miodu, w który zostaną uwięzione Słoneczne kucyki. Roseudust dostrzega kamień, pomimo ostrzerzeń różowego kucyka. Nieostrożene zbliżenie do niego, okazało się tak jak ostrzegała wcześniej Honeyscukle, pułapką. Nie dość, że Słoneczne kucyki nie odzyskały swojego skarbu, to jeszcze nie mogły w żaden możliwy sposób wydostać się z zasadzki. Bambla mówi, że spotka je jeszcze więcej niespodzianek i rozkazuje Stingowi, by zadbał o to, by Słoneczny kamień zaczął ogrzewać Bambladnię. Świętowanie wiedźm i kamieniaki W tym samym czasie trzy wiedźmy Reeka, Draggle i ich matka, Hydia świętują swoje zwycięstwo nad Słonecznymi kucykami, bałaganiąc, brudząc i krytykując wszystko dookoła świewając piosenkę Dark and Dirty. thumb|leftPotem mówi córkom, że Dolina Słonecznych kucyków zaraz po zachodzie słońca będzie taka jaką lubią, bez życia, śmiejąc się z tego. Tymczasem małe kucyki, Buttons, Cupcake, Gusty i Fizzy dźwigają na platfromę ranną Baby Cuddles. Kucyki są zmęczone, więc postanawiają odpocząć. Baby Cuddles martwi się, że jest za ciężka, lecz Buttons i Cupcake uspokajają ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Włochatki chcą zjeść jabłka, więc Whishfull życzy sobie tego, a owoce spadają z drzewa wprost do pyszczków kucyków i włochatków. Zauważa to Fizzy i uważa, że to jest wspaniałe. Whishfull mówi jej, że to nie zawsze działa. Po chwili pojawia się Surprise i mówi, żeby się pośpieszyli, gdyż do domu jest daleko, a niedługo będzie zachód słońca. Gusty pyta się kucyków, czy są gotowe, a te potwierdzają. Gdy pochód ma ponownie ruszyć, pojawia się następna przeszkoda. Pojawiają się najwięksi wrogowie futrzaków, kamieniaki i torują im drogę, warcząc przy tym agresywnie. Przerażeni przyjaciele cofają się w strachu nie wiedząc co zrobić, ani jak się zachować. Nikt nie zna ich języka i nikt nie wie jak ma zrozumieć o o im chodzi. Spike postanawia na nie ryknąć, ale rezygnuje z tego, bojąc się wielkich stworzeń. Koniec dla Słonecznych Kucyków W Bamblandii Bambla do woli objada się nekratem z kwiatów i mimo ostrzeżeń Stinga nadal to robi, mówiąc przy tym, że "czekała na to całe życie". Słoneczne kucyki nadal nie znalazły ani jednego sposobu, by uciec z plastra miodu. Stają się rozdrząnione i zaczynają się nawzajem obwiniać, szczególnie Honeysuckle, która zarzuca całą winę Morning Glory, mówiąc to wszystko w gniewie, mimo iż turkusowy kucyk wierzy w dobroć pszczół. thumb|leftIch kłótnię słyszy Rosedust i mówi, że nie warto kłócić się o to co było, zamiast tego proponuje znaleźć sposób by się uwolnić, W końcu kaje komendę kucykom, by próbowały trzepotać z całych sił, by wywarzyć miodową ścianę. Plan prawie się udaje, lecz niestety w ostatniej chwili przybywa Bambla i rozkazuje pszczołom wlać miód do plastru miodu. Ten spływajac skleja delikatne skrzydełka kucykom i te ciężkie padają na ziemię, sparaliżowane, nie mogąc się już ruszyć. Bambla mówi im, że od tej pory będą jej niewolniczkami i śmieje się z tego. Sting nie może patrzeć na to, jak okrutnie jego królowa postępuje z bezbromnymi kucykami i delikatnie mówi jej, że na pewno nie chce ich "utopić" w miodzie. Bambla odpowiada, że nie i każe pszczołom przestać. By odwrócić jej od kucyków uwagę Sting sugeruje, że może może napić się jeszcze nekatu, po czym obydwoje odchodzą. Ucieczka Morning Glory Rosedust mówi, że ledwie sama może się ruszyć. lecz Morning Glory ma więcej szczęścia. Może się poruszać thumbi w dodatku zauważa małe okienko, przez które mogłaby wylecieć, gdyż ma jeszcze siłę latać. Dzięki dopinogowi przyjaciół udaje jej się to i już po chwili jest na zewnątrz. Niestey nie przewidziała tego, że jest obserwonana przez Pointer'a - drugiego pionka Bambli. Ten rusza w pogoń za Słonecznym kucykiem, a Morning Glory wlatuje do dziury w drzewie, chcąc go zgubić. Ponieważ pszczoła jest zbyt druga, nie mieści się w niej, a kucyk odlatuje. Futrzania W tym samym czasie małe kucyki Buttons, Baby Cuddles, Fizzy, Cupcake i Gusty są otoczone przez kamieniaki i nie maja drogi uczieczki. Surprise próbuje im pomóc odwracają uwagę wielkich stworzeń, lecz na thumb|leftpróżno. Fizzy sugeruje stworzenie bańki, lecz nie wie, czy zadziała, a Fizzy czarując wicher z swojego rogu próbuje odepchąć kamieniaki. Nie udaje się to, gdyż są one zbyt masywne. Baby Cuddles mówi Whishfullowi, żeby zażyczył sobie, by sobie odeszły. Fioletowy włochatek próbuje, ale to nie działa. W końcu Buttons wpada na pomysł, żeby strącić jabłka, które rosną na drzwie. Te spadają na kamieniaki, a kucyki wykorzystują okazję i uciekają. Kamieniaki ruszają za nimi w pogoń. Nagle kucyki znajdują zielonego futrzaka, który otwiera im drzwi w drzwie, i mówi im, żeby tu weszli. Okazuje się, że to jest tajna kraina w której ukrywają się futrzaki na wypadek kolejnego ataku kamieniaków. Cupcake uważa, że jest piękna, a zielony futrzak przedstawia im resztę futrzaków, które tu mieszkają. Gusty mówi, że potrzebują ich pomocy, gdyż Baby Cuddles zraniła nóżkę i nie może chodzić. Przywódzca futrzaków mówi pozostałym, by przygotowały parnik. Spike i Baby Cuddles zastanawiają się, czym on jest. Złapanie Morning Glory thumbMorning Glory zmęczona lotem postanawia odpocząć. Nadal nie pozbyła się miodu z swoich skrzydełek i dlatego utrudnia jej to podróż. Bardzo chce dotrzeć do Paradise Estate, lecz niestety traci na to nadzieję. Zauważa ważkę, która ją obserwuje i pyta się czy może jej pomóc, lecz po chwili dziękuje, że dotrzymała jej towarzystwa. Nie zauważyła w tym samym czasie patrolu pszczół, które poleciały ją znaleźć. Pointer zauważa ją i pszczoły ruszają do ataku. Morning Glory bezskutecznie próbuje lecieć, lecz nie daje rady i zostaje złapana. Bambla doznaje bólu brzucha, gdyż objadała się zbyt dużą ilością nektaru. Sting mówi jej, że ostrzegał ją przed tym, lecz królowa nie chce go słuchać i daje mui rozkaz by zdjął jej pantofle z nóg. Nadlatuje Pointer wraz z zbiegłą Morning Glory i stawia ją prze oblicze Bambli. Wystraszony kucyk obiecuje, że nie ucieknie już nigdy więcej, a ta traktuje ją dość łagodnie. Rozkazuje Stingowi, by sadził ją do klatki i pilnował. Ten niechętnie słucha rozkazu, ale musi być posłuszny i w końcu robi to co mu karze. Bambla jest zmęczona, wiec postanawia się zdrzemnąć, nie wiedząc, że Słoneczny kamień skradziony kucykom zaczął się nagrzewać. Prośba o pomoc thumb|leftW Futrzani Baby Cuddles boi się parnika, lecz Spike mówi, że jest przy niej i nie musi się niczego obawiać. Futrzaki zaczynają rytuał śpiewając piosenkę Nature’s in Harmony. Gdy kończą okazuje się, że Baby Cuddles nóżka jest zdrowa i mały kucyk znów może biegać. Buttons dziękuje im i mówi, że muszą się pośpieszyć, gdyż idą do domu. Zielony futrzak prosi by thumbpomiogły im uporać się z kamieniakami, a Gusty się zgadza. Fizzy mówi jej, że nie dadzą rady i niech poproszą Słoneczne kucyki o pomoc, a Buttons popiera jej słowa. Do Doliny wyruszają tylko Fizzy, Buttons i Gusty, oraz Spike, a reszta zostaje i odpoczywa w Futrzani. Tymczasem wiedźmy w Dolinie Słonecznych kucyków bawią się w krokieta, ustawiając nogi Arga jako bramki. Siostry nie są zbyt zadowolone z nowego domu, lecz na słowa matki milkną. Ostrzeżenie Pointer'a thumb|leftW Bambladni Sloneczny Kamień powoli zaczyna się nadgrzewać i pali wszytsko wokół siebie. Nierozważny Pointer przez to spaża sobie palec i idzie powiedzieć to królowej, lecz ta, pomimo jego ostrzeżeń nie zamierza go w ogóle słuchać. Zdezorientowany Pointer odchodzi. W tym samym czasie Słoneczne Kucyki stają się dla siebie nawzajem złośliwe, bowiem żadne z nich nie umie znaleźć, ani wymyślić drogi uczieczki z plastra miodu. Jedyną nadzieją pozostaje Morning Glory według Rosedust, lecz Honeysuckle nadal wątpi, że ta w ogóle doleci do celu. Przyjaźń między kucykiem, a pszczołą thumbHoneyscukle niestety miała rację. turkusowy kucyk przebywał w klatce, pod okiem Stinga i nie mógł uciec. Morning Glory próbuje nawrócić pszczołę na właściwą drogę, przekonując argumentami o tym, że bez Słonecznego Kamienia dom Słonecznych Kucyków nie może istnieć, oraz o tym, że królowa zmusza go do złych rzeczy, wbrew jego woli. Ten zaprzecza, mówiąc, że jest w tym dobry. *Dowiaduje się, że nie umie latać, więc go uczy. Prawie ucieka, ale Sting pamięta swoją pracę i zamyka ją. Kucyki wracają do Flutter Valley i teraz są okropne. Zostali przywitani przez Hydię i jej córki. Chwalą się, że mają Flutter Valley, ale walczą z nimi. Kucyki muszą uciekać przed Ahggiem, ale on spada na nich siecią. Po powrocie do Bumbleland Kamień Słońca rozpalił ogień, całe królestwo pali się, a pszczoły upuszczają na niego wodę. Pszczoły opuszczone Bumbleland i Morning Glory wskazują na to, że Sting Bumbleland płonie. *'''Odcinek 6: Powrót z trzepotaniem Kucyki ogniska wciąż szaleją, ale topi się plaster miodu. Kuce frymacze mają nadzieję, że stopnieją wystarczająco, by mogli uciec.Morning Glory zostaje w końcu uwolniony przez Stinga, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Bumble opuścił go i zapukał Kamień Słońca na ziemię, wypalając dziurę w podłodze.Morning Glory następnie wyjaśnia mu, że Flutter Valley kończy się bez niego. Bumble wraca i stara się, by Sting zablokował Morning Glory, ale odmówił i uznał, że Flutter Kucyki są jego przyjaciółmi. Więc Bumble rozkazuje Pointerowi, żeby wziął także więźnia Stinga. Sting and Pointer walczą w powietrzu z Stingiem zwycięzcą, zanim odlecą, a trzeszczące kucyki uciekają z plastra miodu na kopytach, by zostać zatrzymanym przez pszczoły. Hydia i spółka wciąż czekają, aż Flutter Valley stanie się ciemna. Pozostałe kucyki zostały nawleczone na drzewo, w siatkę. Fizzy wpada na pomysł i używa swojej mocy bańki na Furbobie, podczas gdy kuce proszą Ahgoga, by go wypuścił, żeby Ahgg mógł grać z Furbobem. Ahgg i bąbelki pozwalają Furbobowi uciekać, by pomóc Hydii w konsternacji. Sting i Morning Glory pracują nad tym, jak uratować Flutter Kucyki i Sun Stone, gdy pojawi się tęcza. Morning Glory wyjaśnia, że Megan żyje po drugiej stronie tęczy i ma nadzieję, że pomoże im, więc polecą razem z nią. Udają się do jej domu, ale nie mogą jej znaleźć, zamiast znaleźć byka. *'Odcinek 7:' Byk wciąż ściga Stinga i Morning Glory, Sting wyrywa się, próbując uciec. Więc Morning Glory próbuje odwrócić uwagę byka, podczas gdy Megan jedzie na szczęście w samą porę, by pomóc. Megan zabiera czerwony kocyk z konia i wrzuca go z powrotem do swojej budy. Morning Glory i Sting wyjaśniają, co się dzieje, i wyruszają na Ponyland. Czarownice próbują zmienić fioletowe kucyki, zamiast zmieniać je na fioletowe, więc muszą przejść całą drogę do domu, aby je zmyć. Furbob zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie, dokąd pójść po pomoc, gdy Morning Glory i jej członkowie wpadają, by zapytać o inne kucyki. Bumble musiał wrócić do starych sposobów na znalezienie kwiatów. Zabrakło jej, a ona poleca jej koniki i prosi, by odzyskały Kamień Słońca. Sprawia, że kopią większy otwór, podczas gdy Pointer próbuje dźwigu, aby go podnieść. Wiciokrzew robi wymówkę, że chce napić się drinka, zanim wypluje ją w twarz Wskaźnika i przejmuje żuraw. Podnosi Bumble i umieszcza ją w otworze.Wskaźnik próbuje pomóc Bumble, przecinając linę i wrzucając jej krzesło do otworu, podczas gdy Bumble odskakuje. Pszczoły następnie atakują ponownie po trzepotliwych kucykach. Bumble kończy się tripping wiciokrzew w otworze. *'Odcinek 8:' Kucyki Fluttera wołają o sprawdzenie, czy wiciokrzew jest w porządku, ale nie słyszą odpowiedzi. Pointer wkłada trzepoczące kucyki z powrotem do pracy, podczas gdy Megan próbuje rozmawiać z Bumble. Mówi Bumble, że jest otoczona, a gałązki drgają dookoła. Wskaźnik puka Megan; Sting ponownie walczy z Pointerem, podczas gdy trzepotliwe kucyki próbują uciec. Tym razem Pointer wygrywa, a Bumble łapie je wszystkie w innej klatce maszerującej z powrotem do pracy. Pozostałe kucyki próbują dopingować Draggle i próbują przekonać ją, by pozwoliła im odejść. Oferują Draggle magii kucyk przed włamaniem się do piosenki, aby pokazać jej. Oszukują Draggle, by pozwolił im odejść i związać ją, ale nie trwa długo, zanim kucyki zostaną złapane w kolejną pułapkę "muchy" przez czarownice. Morning Glory zaczyna się denerwować, że nie zostało wiele czasu, Bumble kończy się z kwiatów, a Honeysuckle wychodzi z dziury uwalniając Morning Glory i spółkę. Mówi im, aby zmusiły kurze koniki do zejścia w dół, a Bumble i jej pszczoły mają niespodziankę. Wiciokrzew doprowadził Stonebacków do atakującej Bumble. Z trzepoczącymi kucykami za darmo wiciokrzew przywołuje Stonebacka i ucieka, pozostawiając Furboba na szczycie dziury. *'Odcinek 9:' Bumble zamyka Furboba, ale wciągają go do dziury. Kuce wszystkie zaczynają wypełniać dziurę. Bumble próbuje zejść po nich, ale utknie. Megan próbuje przekonać Furboba, że Stoneback może po prostu zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi, ale musi najpierw sprawdzić z innymi, zanim się zgodzi. Kuce Flutter używają tępego płomienia, aby ochłodzić Kamień Słońca i rzucić się z kamieniem do Flutter Valley. Stonebacki wykopują ich, a Furbob idzie ze Stingiem, aby inne Furboby pomogły wyrzucić czarownice. Hydia sprawia, że Draggle biegnie, niosąc książkę zaklęć, gdy dostrzega kucyki Flutter. Hydia wysyła Ahgga, by powstrzymał ich po dawaniu eliksirowi, by powstrzymać go, że tym razem się łaskocze, tak jak w pierwszym filmie. Megan próbuje łaskotać Ahgoga, ale nic się nie dzieje. *'Odcinek 10:' Ahgg wciąż ma ich uwięzionych; Megan używa Kamiennych Kamieni do tunelowania pod Ahgg. Czarownice wznoszą toast za pewną wygraną. Furboby i Bushwoolie pojawiają się, by pomóc wykopać tunel pod Ahgg. Przechodzą na drugą stronę i Ahgg wpada do swojej sieci. Czarownice uciekają, gdy koniki Fluttera zauważają inne kucyki. Odkładają kamień w samą porę, gdy Bumble pojawia się ponownie, by go ukraść. Sting daje Bumble kilka domowych prawd, a Rosedust oferuje, że Bumble może wrócić w każdej chwili, aby pomóc sobie, więc Bumble dzięki nim i odchodzi. Kamień Słońca zaczyna odnawiać ziemię, a Morning Glory i Honeysuckle przepraszają się nawzajem. Kiedy wszystko wydało mi się w porządku, pojawia się chmura, która blokuje słońce. To czarownice próbujące ostatniej próby zabicia Flutter Valley. Kuce Flutter'a zdmuchują chmurę i pozyskują czarownice, także je odrzucając. Następnie świętują, gdy Dolina wraca do normy. Wystąpienia postaci Debiuty *Cupcake *Babby Cuddles *Surprise Ziemskie kucyki *Cupcake *Baby Cuddles *Baby Sundance (w tle) *Sundance (w tle) *Sweet Stuff (w tle) *Magic Star (w tle) *Shady (w tle) *Licketly-Split (w tle) Jednorożce *Buttons *Fizzy *Gusty *Ribbon (w tle) *Galaxy (w tle) Pegazy *Surprise *Whizzer (w tle) Słoneczne kucyki * Morning Glory *Honeysuckle *Rosedust *Forget-Me-Not *Peach Blossom *Lily Utwory *From the Sun *Family, Family *Dark and Dirty *Nature’s in Harmony *Stretch Yourself to the Limit *Stretch Yourself to the Limit (reprise) *How Can I Be a Hero? *Pony Magic *Imagine You Were Friends *From the Sun (reprise) Opening Song: My little pony, My little pony What will today’s adventure be? My little pony, My little pony Will there be exciting sites to see? Where will you wander? Hither and yonder Letting your heart be your guide My Little Pony...My Little Pony I'll be there right by your side I'll be there right by your side From the Sun From the sun comes light From the sun comes power It's the sun up high in the sky That makes the flowers flower From the sun comes warmth From the sun comes daytime It's the sun and its light gleaming bright That brings the fruit in May time Winter, summer, spring, and fall The sun shines through it all From the sun comes warmth From the sun comes daytime Here's to the sun up above From the sun, from the sun, from the sun comes love Oh Family Oh, family, family, come to my aid I need your help - I am afraid Family, family I turn to you I helped you once, now you come through Tell me what to do - oh, tell me what to do! (Break) Oh, family, what a good plan! I'll make it work - I know I can Oh, family, family, thank you so much You did your all - you came through in the clutch Good-bye! Good-bye! Good-bye! Keep in touch! Dark and Dirty All: '''Dark and dirty - isn't it wonderful? Dank and dingy - isn't it grand? We love watching flowers wilt '''Hydia: Hey, watch out - the ketchup spilt! All: '''Dark and dirty is better than beautiful Nice and shiny we cannot stand '''Reeka: '''We prefer when things look seedy '''Draggle: '''Shirts unlaundered - gardens weedy! '''Hydia: '''Why bother making things look neat? '''All: '''Messy, scattered, soiled and tattered Simply can't be beat Dark and dirty - we think it's fabulous Nothing can compare How we wished that dark and dirty flourished everywhere! Ooh - dark and dirty - we think it's wonderful Dark and dirty - we think it's fabulous Dark and dirty - yeah! '''Nature’s in Harmony Nature's in harmony, doo-wa doo-wa Here that sweet melody, doo-wa doo-wa Nature's in harmony, doo-wa doo-wa Nature's a symphony, doo-wa doo-wa Nature's music has power to restore us It makes up feel - it helps us heal Come and join the chorus Nature's in harmony, doo-wa doo-wa Singing a rhapsody - all of us here agree Nature's in harmony, doo-wa doo-wa Stretch Yourself Stretch yourself to the limit See how far you can go You may do wonders, you never know Stretch yourself to the up most See how far you can move First you'll make blunders, then you'll improve Keep on working - keep on striving Pretty soon you'll be arriving at the top Just don't stop! Stretch yourself to the limit Aim your sights at the sky You can work wonders and you can fly Stretch Yourself Part 2 Morning Glory: 'Stretch yourself to the limit, Sting Show what you can do The outlook's iffy, but you'll come through '''Sting: '''Stretch yourself to the limit Rush right into the fray'Morning Glory: '''Right! '''Sting: '''In just a jiffy, you'll find your way '''Morning Glory: '''If you encounter obstacles, try not to lose your nerve '''Sting: '''Though you may get thrown a curve '''Morning Glory: '''A-ha! Keep your courage in reserve '''Morning Glory: '''That's right, Sting! '''Both: '''Stretch yourself to the limit Aim your sights at the sky You can work wonders '''Morning Glory: '''You can! '''Both: '''If you just try '''How Can I be a Hero? Why am I so wishy-washy - always in a bind? Can I be a hero if I can't make up my mind? Tell me why I'm so contrary when I'm under stress How can I be a hero if I'm such a nervous mess? Hero's never waver rushing to and fro Should I pause or act more braver I don't know - I just don't know! Nothing ever seems to suit me - where am I to turn? I wanna be a hero - perhaps someday I'll learn Oh, no, I'll never learn Pony Magic Ponies: '''Pony magic is the very best of magic The kind of magic used for doing good '''Surprise: '''It really comes in handy when there's trouble If you can do what Fizzy does and bubble '''Ponies: '''Pony magic is our favourite kind of magic We know you'd use our magic if you could '''Fizzy: '''Imagine just how much you could improve things If you could be like Buttons who can move things '''Gusty: '''Or imagine like surprise, you could fly Think how far you'd get '''Spike: '''Hey, Draggle, let us out and we'll really show our stuff You aint seen nothing yet! '''Draggle: '''Great, let me just... '''Ponies: '''Pony Magic is the greatest kind of magic '''Buttons: '''Gusty here can cause the wind to blow '''Ponies: '''With pony magic, our kind of magic Who knows how far you'll go Who knows how far you'll go '''Imagine you were Friends Imagine you were friends - think how it would be You'd ask them for a helping hand, they'd lend you one for free Imagine you were pals - you could be if you tried Imagine being in a band and marching side by side Imagine playing games together Or being inside when it's stormy weather Imagine something you have never known Never ever feeling alone How happy I world be if you could make amends The whole world would be better off Imagine you were friends How happy I world be if you could make amends The whole world would be better off The whole world would be better off Imagine you were friends From the sun Part 2 From the sun comes life From the sun comes power When the sun starts to rise in the sky The flowers start to flower From the sun comes hope From the sun comes laughter With the sun in it's place we'll embrace A happy ever after Summer, winter, fall, and spring It makes the whole world sing From the sun comes hope From the sun comes laughter Here's to the sun up above From the sun, from the sun, from the sun comes love Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszego sezonu Kategoria:Filmy My Little Pony